Fire Emblem Inevitable
by Crystalswordsman
Summary: A FE9 fic. Takes place after the war, during a mission of tracking down and defeating Bandits. The Bandits aren't ordinary and assasins have Ike in sight. Better story than summary
1. Chapter 1

**Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance**_-**Inevitable **_

_Prologue_

The Crimean war with Daein is over. Two years has past since the hero, Lord Ike, faced Mad King Ashnard and defeated him within the very gardens of Castle Crimea. With this victory, Princess Elincia, the hidden child of the former king, became Queen and set to work rebuilding her kingdom with the help of her allies. The beast country of Gallia, and the Empire of Begnion both worked hard to return Crimea to its former glory.

The gap between beorc and laguz begun to close, and the brave actions of Ike, who renounced his title of Lord shortly after the war, were spread across the land. The prime minister of Begnion, Sephiran, made a prediction. The peace will not last. The darkness of people's hearts will come forth.

Ike returned from the war to become the mercenary he once was. But it has turned out harder than he thought it would. Officials bustling in and out with various requests, mostly about resuming Lordship, young people coming wanting to join and train and the onslaught of new missions and enemies constantly pouring in…life was difficult for the young Commander of his company, the Greil's Mercenaries. Now life is going to get harder on the entire continent.

_Chapter One_

"It looks bad. The bandits are doing more and more damage as they go, and we can't seem to catch up with them!" Titania sighed. "Soren, any thoughts on how exactly we can find these renegades?" The former Crimean knight was distressed. They had been tracking a group of bandits for over a week. But they seemed to be moving fast and every village they came across, had already been destroyed. The staff officer remained as calm as ever.

"They are no ordinary bandits, that much is certain. They move as though they know of us. But the complete devastation of the last few villages seem otherwise. It should take a lot of time to do that much damage. And by the speed we are travelling we should have caught up to them by now."

"All we can do is press on forward." Growled Ike. They nodded in agreement.

It wasn't long until they found another town.

"Oh my…" Rhys gasped.

"How…horrible…" Mist was close to tears as they saw the devastation before them.

The entire town was a wreck. Houses were burning. People were lying dead in the street. Shops and stores were ransacked. The ground itself was cracked.

Ike frowned.

"What power could possibly rip open the ground?" he asked. Soren stood up after examining one of the splits in the earth.

"Like I said before, these are no ordinary bandits. I have a very bad feeling about this mission. It was sheer power that created this."

"W-what are we facing here boss?" asked Mia worriedly.

"I don't know." He replied simply. "Rhys, Mist!"

"Here."

"Yes brother?"

"We will be resting here for a bit. I need you two to help heal the people of this town. You too Soren."

"Understood." The staff officer nodded.

Boyd collapsed onto a bench, the only one still intact.

"Man…we've been walking for AGES!" His older brother nodded in agreement. The paladin, Oscar slid off his horse and gave her some water.

"I wonder how Rolf is doing back at base…" he sighed. Boyd grinned at the thought of the youngest brother.

"Good thing we left peewee back home. He probably would of collapsed!"

"Nonsense." A voice snorted. Shinon sauntered over. "Rolf is made of tougher stuff than any of you. He wouldn't even complain." Oscar smiled.

"Hmmm Shinon, do I sense pride in those words?" Shinon flushed.

"Y-you don't know what your talking about."

"Indeed."

"…"

Mist wondered down the street named 'Bun Way'. She had always found the names of the streets funny. She, Rhys and Soren had split up to cover more ground. Rhys had gone down 'Mince Cat Alley' while Soren went through 'Bell Road'. So far she had healed four people. Most were dead and it scared her. She never really got her head around death, and how swiftly it was dealt out.

A man was slumped against the wall of a weapon shop. His clothes were dusky, so she guessed he was a peasant. She pulled out her Heal staff. His injuries didn't seem to bad. The staff began emitting a soft glow as she held it above him. After a while he stirred.

"Nnng…urgh. What….happened?" he looked up dazed.

"We think you were attacked by bandits. But they're not here anymore." She answered. He was a boy, only slighter older than herself. She guessed 14 or 15.

"Ah…I see. Did you heal me? Thank you. Though I am surprised that you can heal when you're younger than me…"

"Hah! My swordsmanship is good too, but not as good as my brothers…well, I'll do anything it takes to fill my part as a mercenary!"

"I…see. Who is your brother?"

"Ike. His name is Ike."

"Ike eh? Of Greil Mercenaries? I see. So where are your mercenary group heading?"

"My my….you sure ask a lot of questions you know? Well we're heading North of here to chase after these thugs."

"North….thank you, I was just curious." Mist smiled.

"Okay, no problem! Oh! I better be off! I need to help more people!" She quickly arose and ran further down the street. The boy smiled to himself.

"Target Location: Known."

"Well, we better be off." Ike called. Soren, Rhys and Mist had returned and they had rested. "Titania, you have been here before correct? What's north of here."

Titania paused before answering.

"There are some ruins of a castle called Malkay surrounded by a forest. It was lost in the war and has yet to be rebuilt. It would be the perfect base camp for a group of bandits."

They left the town in a slightly better shape than before.

The boy wandered into the weapon shop. A Longsword was underneath the counter.

'Not the best weapon to use, but it'll have to do.' He thought. He left with the sword and its sheath, then headed north. 'Not long now…not long at all.'

"Are you sure? Have you checked for basements? Or anything?" the commander asked. Titania nodded.

"There was a basement, but it has shown no signs of being inhabited recently. Neither does the rest of the castle It seems the bandits didn't stop here." She reported. Soren's brow furrowed.

"I don't think there were any bandits to begin with."

"What!?!" both Ike and his deputy yelled simultaneously.

"Mist saw a boy in the last town. Apparently, he was quite 'curious' about you and the company. This could all be a setup."

"Really?" Titania frowned. "Mist told you this, did she?"

"Not directly." He said evasively.

"I see. What shall we do Commander Ike?"

"If that is the case, we will rest here for tonight. We will then return back tomorrow and dispatch Soren and some others to go and investigate the matter. Agreed?"

"Yes."

"What ever you say is fine for me."

"Good. Titania, inform everyone of the plan and bring Mist here." She was gone. Soren turned to Ike.

"I assume she is to be questioned about the boy?"

He nodded.

The boy was moving fast through the forest. His hand was resting on the sword hilt at his waist. He saw the lights in Castle Malkay. 'So predictable Ike….This is going to be too easy.'

"Umm…his eyes were mostly grey but there was a thick ring of yellow around his pupil. He had short black hair. Umm…he didn't look very strong. Oh, and he was around my age, but a few years older. Judging from his clothes, I'd say he was poor." Mist recalled. "He seemed really nice. Could he really be dangerous?"

"I'm afraid so Mist. Got it memorised Soren?" her brother said.

"Yes."

Mist smiled weakly then grinned,

"Well, let's make sure that Boyd doesn't try to draw him. Remember last time?" They laughed at the memory of Boyd's attempt of a portrait. Even Soren managed a smile.

Shinon was on watch.

'Geez. So Ike thinks he's great enough to be the target of an attack eh?' he thought angrily. He grunted out loud. 'He's not even Lord anymore. This guy is so arrogant.'

The boy froze.

'A watch eh? That won't stop me! My mission will be accomplished.' His face contorted with anger. 'I'll show them all. I can do this without them.' He waited.

Shinon turned away. The boy ran full pelt into the castle. Shinon's gaze snapped back. He smiled and called:

"He's here!"

He ran into the court. His eyes quickly scanned the area.

'No one here…' he thought. 'Wait…someone is…'

He leapt to his left as an arrow shot past his head. 'Damn!' he cursed.

"I don't know who the hell you are but you're bothering the wrong people!" Shinon smirked.

"I'd ask you your name, but what's the point of knowing someone who's dead!" called Boyd.

"I don't know who you are, or why you're here, but you're an enemy, so you must be eliminated." Frowned Ike.

The boy was surrounded.

'Heh. They knew I was coming. This could be troublesome.' In an instant the boy drew the Longsword and struck a stance. He looked at the commander and spoke.

"So you must be Ike. My name is Reyezan, and your head is mine!"

Ike turned to Soren.

"So you were right. An assassin." Soren was about to reply when the boy called Reyezan yelled out.

"Where are you looking? You're opponent is me! You may all have me surrounded but I can take you all on!" Boyd growled and charged.

"Wanna bet!?!"

The warrior swung his axe at the enemy's head. But it was intercepted by the longsword. Boyd swung twice more, but was parried again. The boy thrusted his sword but Boyd dodged it. The middle brother was shocked. The blade was inches from his neck. He quickly regained himself and swung his axe upwards. Reyezan jumped out of reach. He blocked two more attacks from Boyd before jumping high into the air. The company was in awe. The only person to ever jump that height was Ike.

"Hi….YAAAH!!" the assassin yelled as his body plummeted back to earth, straight at Mist!

Mist's horse jumped back in fear as the earth in front of them exploded from impact.

"What the-" Mist began.

"Hey there…remember me?" the figure asked. He darted out of the smoke at his prey. He brought his sword back and slashed at Mist. There was a loud clang as Ike blocked it. Reyezan was shocked. He hadn't even seen him coming.

The commander drove his foot into the attacker's stomach. He winced in pain but threw his body back, out of reach of the oncoming strike. Still in mid-strike, Ike smiled. Ragnell connected with the ground and sent a blast of energy continuing after the boy. He coughed blood as the energy tore through him. He collapsed on the floor, clutching the wound on his side. Ike had deliberately kept him alive.

"You have been defeated. Give up." He said.

"Heh…you should of taken your chance to kill me. There is a word for those who spare his enemy. Weak." The boy said bitterly. Amazingly he stood up and readied his weapon. Ike stepped back in surprise.

'He can still stand? Just who is this guy?'

Shinon spat.

"Bah. Enough of this nonsense!" In a second he sent a volley of arrows at Reyezan. 'Direct hit…'

The boy disappeared.

"Shinon! Look out behind you!" Oscar yelled. Shinon turned to look. Reyezan was bringing his weapon round to slice of his head. Shinon froze in fear.

'H-how did he get there…so fast…'

"Haaah!" Titania's horse's feet slammed into the assassin, sending him flying. He skidded along the floor before flipping back onto his feet.

"Don't get distracted!" Mia yelled and attacked from behind. He span around and blocked.

'Where did she come from? Dammit…I-I'm losing.'

Titania looked concerned at Shinon.

"Are you alright? What happened there?"

"N-nothing." He said defiantly. "Nothing! I-could of handled it!" Titania didn't believe him. He knew that. But he would never admit that he would've lost. The fight and his life.

Reyezan and Mia were locked in combat.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Battle isn't about talking…It is about fighting!" He managed to throw her back. She adjusted her body, just like Ike had taught her, and landed on her feet.

'Lessons with Ike are paying off! Looks like pestering him for so long paid off!'

She charged again. The blades danced around, flashes of contact were blinding and the noise of metal on metal resounded throughout the court. There was an especially loud clash and the two swordfighters span away from each other.

"You're not bad…" he panted.

"Hah! I haven't even tried yet." She grinned, equally tired.

"Come on!"

They began again.

Ike looked at his staff officer.

"Soren." He nodded pointedly. He nodded back and began waving his arms.

His arms where making big circles. Every time they made a circuit the small tornado in front of him grew bigger and more powerful. Soren's eyes opened. His palm faced the assassin. The tornado glided over to its target, whose back was turned away. Mia saw the wind spell over his shoulder and grinned.

'Time to show off my new technique.'

She jumped back and pointed her sword at her enemy. 'Concentrate. This has to be pulled off perfectly.'

'What is she doing?' her teacher, Ike thought.

Mia began running straight at Reyezan. Her sword was spinning in front of her, like a slicing shield. She took to the air and span her body around.

"Fure Suaddo!" she cried. Her body was crackling with energy. It travelled down her arm and into her sword. The powerful red energy was flaring around the steel, giving it the appearance that it was on fire.

"What the hell!" Reyezan screamed.

"Incredible! When did she learn this!" Ike yelled.

"Oh yeah! Go Mia!" Rhys called.

The sword of fire crashed into Reyezan. He had managed to raise his sword to block it in time. But the power was to strong. He was thrown backwards…right into the tornado behind him. He was tossed around like a doll by the incredible winds. It sliced his clothing and skin.

Ike ordered,

"Oscar, Boyd, Shinon! Bows now!"

They all readied their bows and fired into the tornado. Reyezan screamed in pain as several bows struck his body. "Soren, throw him!" The boy was thrown out of the tornado, bloodied and beaten, and crashed into the ground. "Rhys, finish it!"

The healer raised his hand. At his command, an orb of light formed. Suddenly a huge pillar of light descended from it and struck the body of Reyezan.

Mia slumped on the ground.

"Phew. That takes a lot out of you." She sighed. Ike smiled down to her.

"You did very well. When did you learn that? Who from?"

"Heh. I've been practicing that for a while, but I still haven't perfected it yet. It should be faster."

"Just keep training like you always do."

"Got it boss!"

"Can you stop calling me boss? Commander is better."

"Hehe. Sorry."

Ike sighed.

"Good work everyone. Now rest up."

"Y…you…"

"No way…" Mist breathed.

"Can…rest all…"

"What's with this guy?" Boyd groaned.

"All you want…" Reyezan stood up. "When I kill you all!"

Everyone stared in shock.

'Impossible…' Shinon thought.

'This is becoming annoying…' Titania frowned.

He charged straight at Oscar, the nearest. The green haired paladin, grabbed his Silver Lance, called Knight's Vow, and met the charge. He swung the lance round, but Reyezan jumped over it. His sword was held up to his face, horizontally. The sword slammed into Oscar's chest. Blood splattered out of his mouth. He was thrown off his horse. Reyezan landed and opened his eyes at the sound of Oscar's body crashed into the ground. There was a large horizontal slash in his green armour, which seeped his life fluid.

"You Bastard!" Boyd yelled. He charged at the boy with his axe in hand. He turned to meet the attack but his sword was thrown out of his hands. The warrior let one hand go, pulled it back and punched him as hard as he could. Reyezan was sent flying. He tumbled over and over before coming to a stop face down.

"He's still alive!" Mist called. Boyd breathed a sigh of relief.

Reyezan tried to get up but was pushed back down. Someone was standing on his back.

"Move and I let go, sending an arrow right through your head." Shinon growled.

'Dammit….' Reyezan thought. His world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance_-Inevitable_**

_Sub-Chapter One_

Volke stared at the tavern door. Inside was his target, a business tycoon by the name of Gannasha. The person who had hired him didn't leave a name. In fact, Volke had never seen the man. He was given 20,000 gold by the barman who contacted him from his employer and was promised another 40,000 upon mission completion. He had also been given a plan of the tavern basement, which was actually a complex labyrinth, which he had memorised and burned. The men were simple bodyguards so it seemed an easy enough job.

Volke suddenly threw a dagger into a tree. There was a thud and a man groaned before falling out of the tree dead. The assassin's eyes darted to the left. In a flash he had drawn another knife and blocked a sword swipe. The wielder of the sword reared back for another strike. But Volke was already behind him. The man winced as he felt the dagger pierce his neck.

The door swung open. The tavern was small and dingy, with only a few 'customers'. All faces turned to Volke as he entered. The Tavern keeper's hand slid under the bar. The assassin was eye to eye with him when the man looked up. He withdrew his shaking hand holding a glass.

"M-May I h-help you sir?" he stammered. Behind the mask, Volke frowned.

"Yeah. First, tell the bastard behind me to back off," A large man holding an axe froze. "Then you can take me to your…basement."

_Chapter Two_

"C-commander Ike sir! Did all go well?" Misuke asked. He was a remarkable recruit who idolised Ike. In fact he was so impressive; Ike left much of the company to him. He was responsible, kind and fair. A perfect leader.

"In a way Misuke. Take this boy down to the isolation chamber and keep him under heavy guard."

"Sir! But who is he?"

"You don't need to know."

"O-of course sir!"

Ike sighed as he gazed around Mercenary fort. He had returned after the war, turning away many offers for a more advanced base. They had built up on the fort for more quarters and such because of more people joining. It had now become a true fort.

"Hey there everyone!" a voice called. Gatrie was grinning over at them. "How'd it go?" Shinon grumbled.

"Hey Gatrie!" called Mist brightly. "Where is Rolf?" The Blue-clad knight rolled his eyes.

"Training for a change…You've been gone for a week y'know?"

"We're capable of noting time idiot." Shinon spat. Gatrie frowned.

"Must you always be so mean?" he asked feeling rather hurt.

Rolf pulled back the bowstring and released. The burlap-covered tip slammed into the target. A bull's-eye. He pulled out another arrow and fired again. The red target spot in the centre was covered in arrows. He was exhausted.

"Rolf? Rolf! Rolf!" Mist called. She ran over to the youngest member of the company.

"Hello Mist. How have you been?"

"Not bad. Yourse-Ah!"

"Hmm? Ah what?"

"Y-your hands…"

"Huh? Oh that. It's ok, it doesn't hurt."

Mist growled and pulled out a Heal staff.

"You've been pushing yourself too hard! I told you that you don't need to!"

Rolf pulled away.

"Sorry Mist, but I still have to train."

"Rolf…" she sighed sadly. As she heard the dull thuds of the arrows begin again. "Why do you push yourself so hard?"

Back at Rolf, he lowered his bow.

"I'm sorry Mist."

Reyezan's eyes fluttered open.

"Urgh…ow…Wha-Where…"

Misuke stood over him.

"Good Day Reyezan." A look of fear flashed over the captive's face.

"You! So that must mean….ah yes…I lost."

Misuke voice changed to one not his own. Deeper and more mature.

"I am surprised at you Reyezan. I would never expect you to lose so badly. Thought you could take them all yourself? Sir Black was right about you. "

"Shut up…" growled Reyezan. Misuke laughed. "SHUT UP!" he yelled struggling against his bonds. Misuke frowned.

"My my, what a temper. Well I take my leave of you. Goodbye." Misuke left.

"Oh! Commander Ike sir!" Misuke said brightly. Ike smiled lightly at his surprise.

"I have business with the prisoner."

"Reyezan?"

"H-how did you know his name?"

"Err…H-he told me! Um…will Ms Mist and Soren be joining you?"

"Yes. Summon Titania and Mia as well." Soren looked up at the commander.

"I understand Titania, but Mia as well?" he asked. Ike sighed again.

"Mia…is my…student. She should be near me at all times." Mist giggled. "What!?! What's so funny?" She grinned at her brother.

"I'm sorry…it's just so cute!" Ike's eyebrow twitched angrily.

"I shall bring forth Deputy Titania and Ms Mia straight away sir!" said the newer recruit quickly. He disappeared down the hall immediately.

The heavy iron door swung open. Reyezan winced in the light. Ike, Mist and Soren stood framed in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" he grinned savagely. Mist turned away at that. He knew he was acting when she first met him, but it was difficult to believe that this was the true him. Soren smirked.

"Sure have a lot of confidence for someone who got beat." The captive spat at them. It fell far from its mark but it got the point across. "That isn't very nice. Come now, shouldn't you be nicer to us? After all, we hold your life."

"Get to the point." He growled.

"Why did you attack us?"

Reyezan said nothing.

"You are an assassin mercenary are you not? From the Black Army correct?"

A flash of shock and realisation crossed his face. Soren smiled triumphantly.

"The who?" Ike asked.

"The Black Army. They are led by a mysterious man who goes by the name of Black. They were camped in Daein but disappeared after the war. They were highly trained fighters who specialised in assassination without leaving a trace."

"Is this true?" Ike asked Reyezan. He looked away angrily. "I see." The commander frowned.

"But they always work in teams of three. Why are you alone?"

Reyezan smiled up at them.

"We of the Black Army value honour above all. You defeated me…I guess I have no choice but to oblige. I…am the third youngest active member of the Black Army. We were given the job of taking you out by a mystery employer. The only one who ever met our employer was Commander Black. The three were chosen for the job. Three experienced and powerful members. But…I heard about you. Of course I had. Your name was known everywhere."

Mist asked,

"But then why are you here? If the team was chosen and you heard of brother's strength, why did you come?"

Reyezan looked down before continuing.

"I had heard of his strength. That is why I came along. It was hard convincing the Commander to let me come, but he gave in eventually. I wanted to fight you so badly…I abandoned the three who came with me and chased after you myself. Heh…you know the rest." Silence followed. Reyezan added, "The three will be here by dawn." The door swung open. Misuke, Titania and Mia entered.

"Someone's coming at dawn? Great! I love fighting at dawn!" the swordswoman exclaimed. Misuke laughed while the others groaned at her.

The words of Reyezan rung through Ike's ears as he sent his orders.

"_They will come from three different directions. Northwest, South and East."_

He sent only the most experienced members to guard those entrances, not that they were even entrances. South was an entrance but the other two were solid walls. High, solid walls.

"_One is an Axe-wielder named Baruckus the Berserker. Be sure to watch the skies as his lower-body strength allows him to jump and attack from above. He is fast and powerful yet wears no armour. People on horses or others who are fast should deal with him."_

Titania, Oscar, Mist and a few of the newer, more powerful recruits took up watch of the East.

"_The next is called Baruin the Heavy Blade. He wields a huge sword which allows him to deal massive amounts of damage. He has mastered Rion Nsik, or Iron Skin which means his whole body is armour. However, this makes him highly suggestible to large shocks so I recommend Knights and other strong members. Those two are the BA brothers._

Ike sent Gatrie, Boyd and other stronger members to the Northwest.

"_The third is the strongest. He was my teacher and is stronger than any of you. His name is…Gather." Ike repeated,_

"_Gather?"_

"_Yes." Reyezan nodded. "None of us know his real name, but Gather is famous in the mercenary world. I am surprised you have not heard of him. He is a powerful swordsman, way above our standards."_

"_So how are we supposed to beat him? What's his weakness?" _

"…_He has none. It is a long shot…but maybe if everyone ganged up on him…no. He is still too powerful." _

"_Heh. We'll see about that!" Ike grinned confidently. Mia laughed._

"_Ahahaha! Great! I wanna fight him to! Lemme please boss!"_

Ike walked straight to the entrance and drew Ragnell. Mia was still grinning as she pulled out her newest sword, Silver Rage. She remembered her old Steel Rage affectionately.

"Is that a new sword Mia?" the Commander asked, watching her take some practice swings.

"Huh? Yeah! You noticed huh? Reckon it will perform as well as Steel Rage? Silver Rage was created by this new forger so…"

"This new forger is good. Every bit Daniel's equal."

"Daniel? Or George?"

"Ah who cares? It should perform well in your hands though." Ike muttered. Mia blushed.

"Is that a compliment Ike?" Her teacher blushed as well and quickly looked away.

"Huh? Err…well yeah I guess. You've been improving greatly. I better watch out that you don't surpass me! Looks like more training then."

"Ah? Oh…yeah."

"Ike! Look!" Soren called. "Someone is coming."

A lone man came striding towards them. They readied their weapons.

"Who are you? State your business!" Ike called. The man came to a stop. "You have 'till ten to respond!" The man looked up, and straight into Ike's eyes. Ike froze.

The man's eyes were yellow with slit-like pupils. But Ike saw pass that. Behind those eyes was a great power. And he felt something else. A deep desire to kill. He had felt this before. In Ashnard. "W-What is that?" he stuttered. "Is it insanity? This power…" Ike couldn't move. He was like Ashnard, yet even greater. The man spoke.

"I am called Gather. You are Gawain's son correct? Ah yes…I see the resemblance." He stared into his blue eyes. Ike's breathing became irregular. Mia looked worriedly at her commander. She had never seen him so shaken. She had never even seen him shaken. What was he seeing that she couldn't? She looked at the person called Gather.

He was tall and around his mid-thirties. He was wearing a large overcoat so they couldn't see what he was wearing. His hair was a dark yellow and it grew all over the place. She could not see anything to command as much fear as this.

The world faded away around Ike. Gather faded too. There was nothing but black and a single yellow eye, floating, the only visible thing in the darkness. Gather's voice echoed throughout the darkness.

"So you can see it also? Your father saw this…will you break as easily as him? Let me show you what I showed him…"

The commander's eyes rolled up into his head. His face went white. He shook violently then screamed.

Oscar reared his horse. He hadn't fully recovered. In fact, if what Reyezan had said was true, he would never recover.

"_The attack I used was a killing attack. Your armour was stronger than I had imagined so you survived. But the attack works with that. It doesn't cut, it slams. It will dent your body…permanently. You should not fight. You won't heal. I'm sorry."_

The green-headed paladin looked up into the sky. He was never one to hold a grudge. He didn't hate Reyezan for what had happened.

"Oscar! Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, very much so, deputy."

Titania nodded to him.

"Don't push yourself. We can't afford to lose you."

"Ah no really! I-I am fine!"

The deputy opened her mouth when one of them called.

"I hear something!"

"Watch the skies!"

A man suddenly appeared atop the wall. Mist gasped.

"Where did he come from?"

"Did he jump the entire wall?"

"Never mind!" Titania called. "He is here, so we must attack!"

Oscar pulled out his bow. Three silver arrows flew straight up at the intruder.

He grinned.

"It'll take more than that to stop Baruckus the Berserker!"

Baruckus tensed his legs and vanished. A look of shock swept the mercenaries.

"Where did he?"

"Up here!"

The berserker fell from the sky like a comet and crashed into the small crowd sending up a cloud of dust. The dust was obscuring everyone's vision, so they couldn't see the axe-wielding terror cut then down. Screams of agony echoed out. The sound of blood splattering on the ground resounded in the ears of the living.

Mist stared into the smoke trying to spot her enemy. A vague shadow emerged.

"Oscar, Titania, he is over there!"

Baruckus charged out of the smoke, eyes fixed on his target. Right at Mist.

Boyd cracked his neck. Then began warming up his muscles. If this guy was as strong as he was told, this should be a fun fight. He stretched his back looking behind him at Gatrie. Gatrie murmured something and the girl he was talking to slapped him. The warrior couldn't help but grin. The girl was a new recruit called May, an unarmed fighter who seemed to have unlimited potential. She didn't appear strong, but Boyd had seen her smash down an oak with just her hands. He straightened up and pulled out his axe. He had to watch out for that one.

"Well, it appears someone is a little smitten." A voice smirked. The warrior pulled a face.

"Hello Shinon. See anything?"

"Not yet, but Romeo has his eyes on something."

"S-So?" Boyd flushed.

"Just saying….better make your move soon." He could have thrown his axe at him.

"Hey! I think someone is close!" called the frail voice of Rhys.

"Huh? How?" Gatrie asked, rubbing the shiny mark on his cheek. Shinon groaned.

"Slap your helmet on. Or else our friend will die laughing and we would lose out on the fun."

Gatrie grumbled and put on his helmet. Boyd smirked before saying:

"So, where is this guy?"

"Around 50 meters north and moving at a slow pace." There was a click behind them and they all span around weapons raised.

But it was only May attaching arm guards. She looked up at their stares, then down to her guards.

"Hehe…sorry about that." She giggled apologetically. They all sighed relieved. Gatrie was immediately at her side.

"No worries. I just thought it might be a criminal here to kidnap beautiful ladies like you. In which case I would have jumped to your rescue at once!" his teeth sparkled. May held up a shaking fist. The Knight sweatdropped and backed away. Shinon asked,

"Hey…when did he take his helmet off?"

"I can move at the speed of light in the presence of beauty!" he claimed.

"Yeah. Shame you can't in face of the enemy."

The wall exploded spraying dirt and brick everywhere. Standing framed in a huge hole, stood the man after their lives. They all turned to face him weapons ready.

"Looks like this party has started!" Boyd growled. The man reached behind him for the weapon on his back. He found the handle.

Boyd yelled as he charged head first at his foe. He pulled back his axe. The man's hand pulled back. With a flash of shining metal and the sound of silver on steel, Boyd was sent flying back. "What the hell?" he spat. He sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"No way!" one of the others breathed. The sword the man carried was huge. Almost the size of him and just as wide. The blade was scarred and battered yet the blade was still sharp. A large eye-like spot near the top of it. They had heard of the sword being large but this was so ridiculously huge it seemed unnatural. There was no mistaking who the intruder must be now.

"I…Baruin…Heavy Blade…you….die!"

The lock clicked softly. Reyezan pulled off the chains and rose to his feet. Ike had left the door open. Now all he needed was a sword.

"Don't underestimate me…" he whispered softly.

**Um…wow. I got reviewed…thrice. So err…I guess I should answer them.**

**Avis: Thank you for the compliments. I try to make the fight scenes as good as I can. Oscar seems to be fine, but who knows what the future holds?**

**Shot123: Two verys! Wow! Err…I mean. I have no experience with writing romance, but if you want I could give it a shot…123.**

**ExcellionHero: How could I forget FE10? I'm looking forward to it more than….another review! It would be hard for people to enjoy it if the chapter is too long. Yet get bored if it is too short. I try…oh and what would HM mean? Hard Mode?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance_-Inevitable_**

_Sub-Chapter Two_

"Mmmmm! That smells delicious!" Ilyana smiled. Zihark winced at the danger signs.

"Ilyana…don't go any-Damn she's gone already…" the swordsman sighed. The boy next to him laughed.

"Ilyana is quite something, isn't she?" The boy was called Zeke. Ilyana and Zihark had found him being attacked by thieves and quickly jumped to his aid. He had fallen in love with Zihark's swordsmanship and begged to train under him. He spoke strangely at times, but was quiet and didn't stick out much. He was also quite a good cook which proved infinitely useful, especially with Ilyana's unimaginable appetite. He wore the blue robes of a swordsman, and carried a wooden sword. He had black hair and dark eyes behind his glasses. He was a strategic thinker who could give Soren a run for his money.

"I still don't know how I ended up travelling with her and those merchants…"

"I find that obvious, Zihark-sensei. You love Ilyana." The 11 year old boy grinned. Zihark went red and knocked him over the head.

"Idiot…" he muttered embarrassedly. Zeke rubbed his head and followed, chuckling happily.

Zihark froze in the doorway of the restaurant with his eye twitching. Ilyana was sitting at a table shovelling food into her mouth. Or at least he hoped it was a table. He couldn't see under all the food piled on top. Zeke walked up next to his teacher and as if reading his thoughts said:

"Wow…I hope that she hasn't buried the waiter under that again."

Zihark groaned before striding over. A bit later, they left with hardly any money, leaving three food-covered and disgruntled waiters behind.

"How d'you get into all this trouble every time?"

"I'm sorry. I try not to cause too much trouble but…"

"Don't worry about it…"

Zeke smirked. Zihark frowned. Ilyana smiled, completely oblivious. They walked a little further into town when the boy stopped.

"Hmm?" the mage paused. "What is it?"

"Something is wrong with this town. I think that Muston and the others are in danger." The older swordsman looked back in the direction of the merchant carriage.

"Why do you say that?"

"The people. They pretend that nothing is happening but I see fear clearly. They move carefully and many have been watching us since we left them. This town is most likely under the control of bandits of some sort."

"I see. Let's head back."

**Baruckus: Large. Foot high blonde and green-tinted hair. Large muscles. Green head-band. Tattered blue trousers. Brown shirt. Slight beard. Black eyes. **

_Chapter Three_

"Don't underestimate me…" he whispered softly. He walked through the door, checking left and right. His feet clapped loudly on the stone floor. He soon came across a wooden door. Inside was the armoury, with more than enough swords to choose from. Reyezan frowned, "That was too convenient."

Baruckus' feet danced across the floor as he charged at Mist. She froze temporarily, but recovered in time to raise the Sonic Sword.

A gust of slicing wind appeared around the berserker. But he leapt backwards in time to avoid it.

"Not bad…But I'll still destroy you!" he grinned savagely.

"Oh please, like ugly men haven't yelled that at me before." The valkryie shot back. The assailant licked his axe.

"I will feast on your blood."

"Think of something original PLEASE!" She swung her sword again, sending another blast of deadly wind. But he evaded it easily and resumed his charge. Mist sent another blast but it only clipped his foot as he jumped right over it. She readied herself to attack again, but the target disappeared.

"Left fool!" he boasted as he attacked. He towered over her and her horse with his axe raised. "Goodbye!" His axe came crashing down.

The blade stopped centimetres from her head for a second and vanished back. Baruckus glared angrily at the one who stopped him.

'_I win!' he thought triumphantly as he prepared to finish the girl. His axe came down to slice her in two. 'I will enjoy the sight of her blood!' were his thoughts. But they were interrupted by an arrow shooting at him. He pulled back to save himself. 'Which son of a bitch did this?'_

Rolf lowered his bow.

"Back off. I don't miss a second time." He raised his bow again, reloaded with another arrow.

"Rolf!" Mist called.

"Brother!" Oscar grinned. Rolf grinned.

"How was that? Did I look cool?"

Mist and Oscar sweatdropped. But the Berserker just laughed.

"Bwahahahahaha! Just another brat! I'll gut you all in no time at all!"

A sudden galloping pounded behind him. But he jumped back, flipping over Titania's axe. Titania's steed skidded to a halt, joining up with her fellow mercenaries.

"Blast…" she muttered.

"Ooh! Nice try wench! But I have developed the Genzen sense! All of us in the Black Mist have. You do not stand a chance!" the berserker boasted. Rolf readied his bow and asked,

"The Genzen sense? What is that? And who or what are the Black Mist?"

The assailant grinned.

"You really don't know? Fine. Then I shall tell you ignorant fools. The Genzen sense is a sixth sense. Anyone possessing any skills in the ways or war, needs to learn it if they wish to become stronger.

It grants one many abilities. It is the ability to read your opponent and predict their next move. It will manipulate one's skills to incredible feats. I know an Archer in the Black Mist who could nail 60 moving humans blindfolded. There is a swordsman who has eyes that can see not only an entire room with him standing in the centre, but can see into another's very heart. It is the difference between you and me.

The Black Mist are the elite. The best of us in the Black Army. We are unbeatable! But…I have spoken too much! Goodbye!"

He shot at them, with eyes filled with bloodlust. He swung his axe at the deputy, who parried with her own. He jumped past her, twisted and ducked under Oscar's lance, and seemingly flew into the skies. Both Oscar and Rolf aimed their bows skyward. Six arrows shot up at him. But Baruckus simply twisted around them and kicked them out of the air. He landed, then charged at Mist. The valkryie whipped out her sword. But he dodged left and struck. She screamed as the axe descended towards her.

A loud clang echoed out. A fighter had blocked the blow. Baruckus turned towards him. They attacked. They struck high, cancelling each other out. The fighter lashed out, yet his target evaded. They attacked and parried a few more times, but soon the Berserker struck him down. "Impudent fool." He spat on the corpse.

A tear crept down Mist's cheek.

"H-He…"

She looked straight at the murderer. Blind fury burned in her eyes. Atop her horse, she charged. She swung her sword at him. Baruckus quickly pulled up his axe to block the blow. But the slicing wind soon followed and he was blown away.

He slowly got up, clutching the wound on his right arm. He pulled his hand away and lifted it to eye level. He was staring at the blood on his hand. His own blood. Baruckus was shaking…from anger and…fear? He looked up.

"Y…You!" The Berserker went…berserk! He roared angrily. He was suddenly right above her. "Die you fucking bitch!" An arrow flew past Mist's head and slammed into Baruckus' leg. She quickly pulled back her sword and sent a blast of wind. The berserker went spiralling off before crashing into the ground. Rolf clicked his fingers.

"Got 'im!"

Titania rode alongside the green-haired archer.

"Good shot Rolf!"

"Haha! Thanks!" He was grinning from ear to ear. His brother also rode over to them.

"Nice work Rolf, Mist!"

There was a pause as they looked at the body. Mist was still trembling.

"I-Is he really? Is he really…dead?" she asked. The dame knight replied.

"I do not think so. The attack would have been fatal for a normal man. But he was far from normal."

"Did you see the way he lost it?" Oscar frowned. "When Mist cut him, that is. It was not normal. Surely he had been struck many a time. Why did he act like that?" It was the young archer who answered.

"That guy was insane. We won't lose any sleep over him. I'm sure no-one else would either."

"Perhaps."

"Any way, his axe was destroyed. There is no way he would be a threat even if he did get up."

"Right you are Rolf! …But everyone was killed except us. How could a single man reap so much destruction?" the young girl sniffed. Titania said,

"Like I said. That man was far from normal."

"We…We should kill him now. Before he wakes up."

"Mm."

They surrounded the body, all staring down at him. His chest slowly heaved and fell. Titania lifted her axe. "Time to end this." She sighed grimly. Baruckus's eyes snapped open. Titania's axe slammed into the ground. They all span around to face the awakened enemy.

"Oooh! Lucky! Lucky! Lucky you were all fool enough too chat when I was down! I think I will kill you now! And bathe in the blood of you idiots! Hehe! Lucky! Lucky!" Baruckus crowed. They stared. His whole body was heaving. His eyes were bulging but his pupils had shrunk. He was hopping from foot to foot with a hideous grin on his face. Oscar stammered,

"You really are insane…"

"Hah!" Rolf laughed. "You haven't got a weapon! You don't stand a chance!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Wrong fool! Wrong fool! I am my weapon! My highly developed Genzen sense gave me the Mani-Senku! The next step in development! Hehehehe! I shall crush you with my legs alone! Legs alone!"

"Mani-Senku?" Oscar frowned.

"With just his legs? No chance!" Rolf grinned. Baruckus had clearly gone mad. Yet he seemed to be sane enough to answer the first question.

"The Mani-Senku is a special skill advancement of the Kali-Senku. It is activated only by when someone attains a high level Genzen sense. Like the Kali-Senku, the Mani-Senku that is unlocked depends on previous training and experience." His manic grin returned. "And mine gave me the power to destroy with just my legs!"

"What in the world is a Kali-Senku?" the dame knight quizzed.

"Surely you jest? But I suppose…you may not know it by that name. It is often called by the name of a scroll. For the weak can only learn it from that scroll. The Occult or whatever it is called. By the way you all move, I trust you have learnt your Kali-Senku. Good, good! Feel free to use them! But, I will make sure that you will never be able to learn the Mani-Senku!"

The insane man ran towards them. Rolf instinctively fired an arrow. It was centimetres away from Baruckus's head when he vanished. They all stared trying to find the enemy.

The berserker was suddenly in front of Oscar. The green-haired paladin reared his horse and stabbed at the enemy with his lance. But Baruckus flipped back onto his hands, and kicked the lance. The head shattered. The momentum pulled him around, back onto his feet. The berserker span around, delivering a hard kick right into the horse's ribs. The beast collapsed and Oscar tumbled off. He rose shakily to his own feet. His horse was dead. His lance was nothing more than a broken piece of silver. This man had killed such an animal with a single kick, and was now turning to face him.

Oscar had never faced an enemy this strong. He could here the others, especially his brother, calling out to him. But they couldn't help him. Not now. The wound across his chest was twanging uncomfortably.

'Great…' he thought. 'If I didn't have enough on my plate already, that has to start hur-' He didn't even finish his thought before being sent flying back. Baruckus has crashed his foot right into the paladin's face. 'Impossible…I didn't even see him coming…' Oscar felt the sandal smash into his face again. He tumbled over and over before crashing into a wall. He had time to look up and see Baruckus flying at him. The berserker's foot slammed into his chest. Straight on the wound. Oscar sunk right through the wall and burst into the mess hall. Oscar lay perfectly still, blood leaking from under his crushed armour.

"Hmm…not bad!" Baruckus commented looking around the mess hall. His eyes fell to Oscar with a savage grin. "Looks like I'm done here!" He laughed, turning around and approaching the other three. "Well well! That's one gnat outta the way! Who wants to be ne-huh?" He paused, looking deep in thought.

Rolf was staring past Baruckus, at his beaten brother.

'How?' he thought, 'How could this happen?'

'_Because you're weak…'_ a voice whispered inside him. Tears crept down the boy's face.

'Why?'

'_Because of him.'_ Said the voice. He knew who the voice was talking about. The Berserker seemed to finish thinking.

"Sorry bastards. I have to pick up something, then I have to leave." He frowned. Titania was taken aback.

"W-What?"

"I know, I know. Such a shame. Ah well, I leave you with your lives today. A few of your men are still alive, I suggest you don't bother coming after me and helping them. Although I do know how much fun we had playing!" He was licking his lips. "I will make you bleed another day. Hehe…yes…another day…" He jumped backwards through the hole.

"What could he find in our fort?" the deputy asked.

"I-I don't know…We shouldn't go after him. L-Let's just help everyone that…that monster left alive." Mist was still severely shaken. Her female companion nodded.

"Mm. I have a few elixirs and vulneries. What about you Rolf?" the archer didn't answer. "Rolf?" Titania called again. He pulled out four elixirs and set them on the ground. This time it was the younger who called.

"R-Rolf?"

"Help everyone." He said, "That guy is mine."

With that he charged after Baruckus.

Baruckus landed in the centre of the courtyard. His eyes rolled over the constructions.

"Now, now. Where could it be? I do not sense it. Did they dispose of it?...No. I think not." He tilted his head to the side. An arrow whizzed past it.

"Shut up and fight me." Rolf shouted.

"Hmm? You are? Ah yes, the frightened boy from earlier. Shouldn't you be helping the wenches heal the men I let live?"

"The last one you attacked…"

"Oh? Him? I killed him, so don't bother with him. Ehehehe!" he chuckled. Rolf glared at him, as realisation dawned to him. His brother…was not coming back. 'Odd…this brat…such energy…such murderous intent…this is abnormal…" the invader thought. 'I had better kill him now.' Through his eyes, Rolf was emitting a powerful green aura.

Rolf snapped. Pulling up his bow, he fired four arrows at his enemy. Baruckus leapt over them. Angered, Rolf began firing rapidly. But his foe simply dodged in between them. He danced out of the way of arrow after arrow. "Did you forget? I have the Genzen! I know all your attacks before they happen!" he boasted. The archer knew were the attack was coming. Yet he could nothing about it. The sandal smashed into the side of his head. Rolf went flying, crashing, tumbling, sliding to a stop. He lay on the ground while Baruckus laughed heartily. He was staring into nothingness.

'How did he evade my arrows? How did he attack so fast? Why? Why I am I losing? I-I have to avenge Oscar! I can't lose!' He stood up.

"Oh?" Baruckus looked over his shoulder, "My, my. You survived. Now isn't THAT interesting!" He began running at Rolf.

Rolf was panting heavily. They had been fighting for what seemed like an age. He was bruised and bleeding in many places. But the Berserker was completely unscathed. He was dancing again.

'Damn that bastard…I'll kill him!' Rolf thought viscously, 'I'll kill them all!' He was shocked. Where had that come from? That wasn't like him. He gave his head a little shake and fired again.

Baruckus jumped over it and straight into the sky. Rolf lifted up his bow and fired three more shots. But the target leaned back, kicked one away, twirled around to kick another away, and then spread his legs so the last shot flew in between them. The man landed in front of the boy and threw a roundhouse kick. Rolf ducked under it. The berserker kicked again. But Rolf jumped to the side and out of the way. It was something the archer had noticed. Now he was seeing the kicks as they happen and was dodging most of them now. The majority of his wounds had occurred during the earlier phases of the battle. He jumped over a sweep kick and fired again at point blank range.

Baruckus ducked under the arrows and prepared to throw another kick. But the archer had leapt out of range. He was losing his patience now. A strange fear was niggling at the back of his mind. Despite the boy's injuries, the blazing green aura around him had not been dispelled. It in fact had gotten stronger. As had the boy. He was dodging his attacks, like they were an amateur's attacks. His arrows were coming faster, stronger and a lot closer to the mark. He had a feeling he knew what this was. But it was ludicrous. Nobody could have gained both the Genzen sense and Mani-Senku at that age…Not even his brother, Baruin, had learnt to use them until he was fourteen. This boy was nine by the looks of it. It was impossible. Wasn't it?

Rolf jumped backwards. Baruckus stomped into the ground where he had been a split second earlier. The archer fired in retaliation. The berserker dodged. They both pulled back to take a breather.

'Damn, damn, damn, DAMN!' Rolf yelled inside his head, 'Why can't I hit him!' Unknowing to him, his green aura flared even stronger.

'That was too close.' Thought Baruckus, 'And now he is getting stronger. He hasn't hit me yet, but that last one grazed my ear. Looks like I'm gonna have to bring out _that_ attack. But not yet. It is too risky. He will have to run out of arrows eventually. Then I will strike. Then I will kill!' He had regained his sanity over the course of the fight, but now he felt the tendrils of madness creeping back into his mind.

Rolf attacked first, sending his deadly projectiles straight at the invader. But he evaded them almost effortlessly. Rolf fired again. And again. Each time, missing Baruckus. He continued to fire obliviously. The berserker had changed his tactic.

The sniper reached into his quiver and discovered he only had six arrows left. His enemy smiled as dark realisation had dawned upon him. He only had six chances to kill this guy.

'I've…he tricked me! That guy tricked me! This…this can't be right! How can I beat him with only six arrows?'

'_You can do it. Don't be afraid. This man killed your brother. On his honour, you cannot lose!'_

Rolf pulled out the first. He tossed it into the air.

'_Can Deadeye do it?'_

'It has to!' He jumped into the air. His hand reached out and grabbed it. He slapped it onto his bow and blasted it down at him. Baruckus flipped backwards. As he did so, his foot rose and intercepted the arrow.

"One!" He smirked at him. Rolf began falling down, but as he did so, Baruckus charged after him. There was nothing he could do. The second his foot touched the ground, a foot smashed into his chin, sending him flying back upwards.

The archer struggled to regain his composure as he rose, shaking, to his feet, several meters away.

Suddenly, he snapped an arrow to his bow and fired. Baruckus sidestepped it. "I won't be caught off guard that easily…" Rolf winced. Four arrows left. His green aura flared. He pulled out an arrow from his quiver. It was ablaze with green fire. Baruckus froze. Rolf was smiling. Except it wasn't Rolf. It was something else. It muttered with Rolf's voice,

"_This_ will catch you off guard!"

His whole body was crackling with energy. The bow itself was burning the bright green aura. The arrow was aiming straight at Baruckus's head. He let go.

The arrow shot through the sky. The speed was way too fast for a normal arrow. It was faster than a blur. It was only barely visible to the trained eyes of Baruckus. It left a powerful green streak behind it. It blasted past Baruckus and struck the wall behind him. There was a huge explosion. Dust and bits of rock sprayed everywhere. The blast of sound rocked the courtyard. Several birds nestling in nearby trees took flight.

The berserker was stunned. He couldn't move. He couldn't have dodged. Such speed…such power…It was unnatural beyond belief. His enemy had missed on purpose. To scare him. And to show off that power. It had worked.

Rolf pulled out another one.

'Damn it! I-I can't take power like that!' he thought furiously, 'I have no choice. It's now or never. This boy has the Mani-Senku…and something else as well.' He remembered the voice that didn't belong to the boy.

"The next one won't miss…"

Baruckus suddenly dashed to the left. He was running a ring around the archer. Dust rose off the ground. The berserker was naught but a blur, spiralling around the archer. The tornado of dust rose around him, creating a veil. Baruckus could attack from any angle. Rolf closed his eyes.

'_Use the Genzen…'_

A flying kick came from the left. Rolf leaned back, and it sailed past him. The attacks flew from everywhere. But each time, the boy avoided all of them. He flung his body round and fired into the veil. Baruckus saw it coming. Quick as a flash, he skidded underneath it. The green-flaming arrow smashed into the wall, creating an even larger hole in the wall than before.

'He's getting stronger…' the berserker thought grimly. 'I'll finish this now!'

Rolf's eyes snapped wide open. He tossed his head back, staring into the sky. Baruckus was seemingly hovering above him.

"Black Mist Berserk Axe Style…Mani-Senku Insane Dance…CRUSH STOMP!" He fell from the sky, with a power stronger than what gravity could give. Rolf fired an arrow up at him. Baruckus twisted away from the green streak. He collided with the ground sending a huge fountain of rock soaring into the air.

He was standing on the one foot. Rocks were still floating from the shock. His enemy was hanging in the air, upside-down, weapon held horizontally. In that strange moment of suspension…his enemy smirked.

"Crush stomp? What kind of a name is that?"

'_Mani-Senku Grand Arrow…Blazing Hatred.'_ The voice whispered. Rolf let go. His last arrow was released. A huge green aura engulfed it. It flew through the air…The world seemed to slow down…Baruckus could only watch as the arrow came closer…and closer. It struck him straight in the chest. The green light shot straight through him. He gasped in pain.

Time resumed its normal speed. Baruckus lay unmoving across the floor. Rolf crashed into the ground. He couldn't move. The sun was rising. "I…did it. For you brother…The sun is so pretty. Time to sleep…" The victor closed his eyes.

A man stepped from the shadows. He strode forward. He was cloaked in pure white, with a hood pulled over his face. Only golden eyes could be seen from beyond the cloak and hood. He stood over Baruckus. He stared at the hole in his chest. The berserker was still alive. He spoke,

"He was the one who did this too you? Only a Mani-Senku attack could of done this much damage."

"Yeah…" the injured man wheezed, "Yeah it was him…"

"But he is just a boy."

"Yep. My first thought too…Gah…"

"Death draws near."

"You could heal me."

"…"

"No…I didn't think you would. Heh…Urk…you don't change do you?"

"I…I will…"

"Don't bother…I lost. I…I want to die now. Hide my shame…"

"No! Death is the coward's way out. I will heal you n-"

"If it ain't too much bother…keep an eye on Baruin for…me…" The berserker closed his eyes. The man stood silently. There was a flash of light and a Pegasus stood beside him. The winged horse spoke,

"Mistress Sabure…"

"I know…" the cloaked woman whispered. She hauled him onto her shoulder and climbed onto her Pegasus.

Mist was pouring all her energy into the body. Blood splattered from its mouth. Mist's face broke into a wide smile, before she collapsed from exhaustion. Oscar sat up.

"I wouldn't move too much." Titania smiled at the recently revived man.

**Woot! FINALLY finished this chapter!**

**Jim: Yeah but you didn't get reviewed at the last one.**

**Ah well…it wasn't exactly a masterpiece.**

**Jim: I missed the bit where it became a masterpiece…**

**Shut up! **

**Jim: Of course, maybe because you answered the reviews is why they didn't post anymore.**

**Maybe…So I won't answer in such detail next time.**

**Jim: Or maybe it was your bad humour that scared them off. Shot…123? Honestly…**

**Hehe…yeah that was pretty lame.**

**Jim: There's the understatement of the month.**

**Why month?**

**Jim: 'Cos it took you that long to right a single frigging chapter!**

**Sorry I'm a slow typer…**

**Jim: Anyway…this isn't an elaborate ruse because you don't want to answer any more reviews though right?**

**That depends on the readers themselves!**

**Jim: No-one reads your stuff y'know…**

**Evil glare**

**Jim: ANYway, Fire Emblem Goddess of Dawn!**

**YAY!!!! goes into long rant about FE: GOD**

**Jim: Hehe…..every time….Tune in next month for the next….exciting chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance**_-Inevitable_

_Sub-Chapter Three_

The man took a long draught from his mug. He sat in a bustling bar, yet he was alone, cut off from the rest. He pushed his mug to the bar maiden.

"Ale again?" Calill asked. The man was cloaked and hooded, yet she spoke easily to him. He smiled weakly in reply,

"Yes please Ms Calill."

She smiled back and disappeared underneath the bar. He looked up and around the bar. Largo was sitting on a table talking loudly to the two nobles. They seemed both shocked at his voice and intrigued by his tale. He was telling stories about the war. The cloaked man smirked to himself.

'_Two years after the war, and he can still captivate people. Is it because he is a grand story-teller, or are people really so-'_ he cut off his own train of thought as he caught sight of a group of burly men at a table. They were huddled together, and by their body language, he could tell they were drunk. _'…They could be trouble.'_

"Here you go…good sir…" Calill called affectionately. He jumped.

"Hmm?! Oh, thank you Ms Calill."

"Worried about them too?" she nodded pointedly to the drunks.

"Yes. Can I risk showing myself here?"

"There are a lot of rich people about-"

"Which you are not sad of. Good business and all…"

"Do you mind? As I was saying, there are a lot of rich people who would know you. As well as most the people here. It would be best to keep your hood up."

"Should I just leave it to Largo? He may not be able to handle them all alone."

"Do you not believe in Largo?"  
"Of course I do. But we do not know anything about them. They may be stronger than they seem."

"Can't you tell?"

"All the alcohol is masking their strength. Perhaps I should inform Sir Largo?"

The bar maiden nodded.

"Can't have people roughing up the good customers of General Ike's Inn can we?"

"Indeed not. We must protect his honour." He stood up from his stool. He was quite a tall man, and his posture was that of a noble. "Which table is that?" he asked, draining his drink.

"Six."

He made his way over to Largo, who was still talking.

"-and BAM! He was behind me! I thought I was screwed, but! General Ike just came out of nowhere! His sword just flashed and the guy was pushing up daisies! Gwahahahahaaa!" Largo laughed heartily. His audience clapped. The cloaked figure bent down and whispered to him,

"Potential threat: Table six…"

The two nobles regarded the man with suspicion. The berserker looked over to the table in question.

"I see…" he growled, "Well, the story ends here folks! I gotta er…check out some things. You know, keep everything under control!" he winked at them before striding over to table six. The man made to leave, but something told him to stay. So he angled away, before casually steering towards them.

"You what?" one of the drunks spouted.

"I said that I'm gonna ask you to stop drinking today. But feel free to return tomorrow!"

"Screw tomorrow! I don't care for this shit! We got business so just piss off!" another spat.

"I am not gonna take that guff!" Largo shouted, getting angry. They all stood up. Each of them was comparable in size to Largo. A few of them were even bigger. The former-Crimean soldier backed away.

"Whas'sa matter bastard? Afraid?" the biggest of them smirked.

"Nah. I just don't want you to muck up this here Inn. Let's take this outside."

"Don't want us to muck it up eh? You heard him! Trash the place!"

All bloody hell broke loose. Two of them charged Largo, knocking him back. The others pulled out weapons and began kicking things over, waving their huge arms everywhere. The costumers screamed and began fleeing. They just laughed. Largo was struggling against the large men on top of him. The largest man, who seemed to be the leader, began striding to the three tapping his axe against his palm. "Let's put the big guy to sleep shall we?" he chuckled nastily. The cloaked man heard this. Beneath the hood he growled angrily. He ran straight at the drunk. The drunk turned just in time to see the cloaked man flying at him.

They crashed out of the window. It was a moment of madness for them both, with the mysterious man clutching on to his enemy who was frantically trying to kick him off. They tumbled on the outside road. The axe-man had managed to grab hold of the hood and pulled it off. His eyes widened in shock as he realised who it was.

"Y-You're…"

The blue-haired man held out his hand in front of him. A black lance materialised.

"You should respect other people's property." Geoffrey frowned, before charging him.

All of the drunken men were tied together, covered in injuries but still alive. A ring of people had surrounded them. But most eyes were on Geoffrey. The knight knelt down to the leader.

"S-Sir Geoffrey…w-what are you doing here?" he stammered.

"I'm not 'sir' anymore. Now…what were you planning?" he said.

"I-I-I have no idea-"

"Do NOT lie to me!" Geoffrey shouted, "What were you planning?"

"I c-can't tell you that!"

"Why not?"

"They'd kill me!"

"Who?"

"…"

"TELL ME!"

"Alright it was-"

He never finished his sentence. Only Geoffrey saw it. A small, metal projectile flew from out of nowhere and struck him in the heart. He was dead in an instant. The Knight stepped backwards. He knew it must have looked like _he_ killed the man. Everyone stared. A rock struck him in the side of the head.

"Bastard!" a man in the crowd yelled.

"Leave Crimea for hell you monster!" a woman yelled.

"Nobody wants a traitor here!" yelled another. The sound of clinking armour echoed through the street. The crowd parted on both sides. A platoon of soldiers had surrounded them. He stood back-to-back with Largo.

"Crap." The Berserker muttered. He moved his lips only slightly, a trick he had learned from Devdan. "What are we gonna do?"

"You mean what am I going to do? You and Ms Calill must get through this…"

"What?"

"You are going to lie your way out of this…"

"They won't believe me. So we're just gonna fight our way through. That's what friends do."

"Heh…so as my friend, I ask you to do this. For both you and Ms Calill. I am going to strike you so forgive me."

"But…"

Geoffrey swung round and slammed Largo hard in the small of his back. The Inn-keeper's eyes went blank. He collapsed. A soldier called out;

"Attention former-Crimean Knight and Personal Retainer of Queen Elincia: Geoffrey! You are guilty of betraying your country and the royal thrown! As well as attempting to murder our dear Queen! Come quietly and face your punishment or we will kill you here!"

"Hah!" Geoffrey called, adopting an uncivilised tongue, "Either way, only death awaits! Come kill me if you can!"

The soldiers charged at him. He closed his eyes. The black lance re-materialised in his hands. In a flash of darkness, the former-knight was gone.

**May: Red hair. Skin tight short shorts and tank top. Bright green eyes. Average height. Sandals.**

**Baruin: Short, normal black hair. Black clothing. Utility-esque belt. Black empty eyes (there is an actual reason for this so it isn't just another cliché). **

_Chapter Four_

The wall exploded spraying dirt and brick everywhere. Standing framed in a huge hole, stood the man after their lives. They all turned to face him weapons ready.

"Looks like this party has started!" Boyd growled. The man reached behind him for the weapon on his back. He found the handle.

Boyd yelled as he charged head first at his foe. He pulled back his axe. The man's hand pulled back. With a flash of shining metal and the sound of silver on steel, Boyd was sent flying back. "What the hell?" he spat. He sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"No way!" one of the others breathed. The sword the man carried was huge. Almost the size of him and just as wide. The blade was scarred and battered yet the blade was still sharp, a large eye-like hole near the top of it. They had heard of the sword being large but this was so ridiculously huge it seemed unnatural. There was no mistaking who the intruder must be now.

"I…Baruin…Heavy Blade…you….die!"

"Check out that sword…" Boyd breathed. The blade alone came to his shoulders, and with the handle it was actually taller than him. "How can he wield a weapon like that?" Baruin swung the sword round and settled it on his shoulder.

"I…kill…all…" the Heavy Blade said softly.

"I doubt we'd have too much trouble." Shinon smirked, "He can't even talk properly. What is the use of brawn if you have no brains eh? No wonder we could take out the sub-humans."

"Hey shut up!" Boyd snarled instantly thinking of his pal, Ulki. Shinon snorted, but refrained from any further comments. Instead, he loaded his bow and aimed at the trespasser.

"Hey you! Get out of here now! You don't stand a chance against me!" the archer smirked. Baruin looked over at him carefully. His eyes then travelled over the rest.

"Not…leaving…lives…take…mission…"

He set his eyes upon Rhys, the only healer amongst them. Boyd quickly noticed his intent and called,

"Everyone! Form up on Rhys!" he ordered. They all obeyed, quickly gathering around the priest. The Heavy Blade waited until they had formed a protective circle around Rhys before moving. He seemed perfectly relaxed. He took each step leisurely, increasing the tension with each footfall. He spun the massive blade above his head, making a sickening whirring sound. Boyd raised his axe, he was thinking back to his lessons with Titania.

"_Always ready yourself for surprises Boyd. The slightest lapse invites death…Never let down your guard."_

Boyd snapped back to reality. Baruin, who was still spinning the sword above him, had come to a complete stop. Suddenly, he sank his weapon into the earth. The whole group tensed. He let go of the handle.

Boyd didn't have time to blink before the fist smashed into his head. He was sent flying, and then crashed several metres away. The entire unit attacked. He danced in between their blades, smashing them away as if they were mere targets to him. A sword came from the left. He ducked underneath it and lashed out with his foot. Every man he hit was left unmoving on the ground, armour and skin alike punctured.

Shinon watched the carnage from afar, his sharp eyes tracking the lightning fast movements.

"Gatrie…" he muttered to his partner. The knight nodded,

"On it."

The Black Army invader was just finishing off a fighter when he heard someone giving a war cry. A blue clad giant charged at him, swinging his lance. He jumped high above the weapon, readying himself to counter. A muscle twitched in his cheek. He pulled himself to the side. Several arrows whizzed past him. Shinon cursed under his breath.

"Hey! Behind you!" a voice called. Baruin turned his body to face up. A girl was flying towards him. A fist crashed into his chest. The resounding thud was more like a clang but nevertheless, he was sent spiralling to the ground.

"So beautiful! So strong!" the Knight sighed. Rhys, who had just finished healing the injured Boyd, wiped his brow in amazement,

"That was quite a jump." May suddenly appeared at his side,

"That isn't skin…" she said unhappily, showing the priest her bleeding hand. "And it wasn't iron either. That stuff is like diamond."

"I hope you're over-exaggerating." He smiled, raising his stave over her hand.

"Nnng….urgh…" Boyd grunted, getting to his feet. "LOOK OUT!"

The healer and the girl turned to see Baruin charging back at them, his huge sword in tow. Boyd dashed forward, pushing the two away. A frightful clang echoed out.

Boyd had successfully parried the Heavy Blade's attack. Veins pulsed across his face and arms as he pushed back with all his might, simply to stay on his feet. The emotionless eyes of the attacker reflected no such struggle. Thanks to the weight of his blade, and his position bearing down on the axe-fighter, he had a clear advantage. A loud clanking noise sounded from behind Baruin.

"Hang on! Let the Thunder crash!"

"And the Lightning rain!"

Gatrie's flashing lance and Shinon's whistling arrows slammed into his back. Boyd felt his opponent's grip loosen, and took this chance to knock the sword away and slash at his chest. All attacks merely bounced off.

"What the?-"

"How?"

"Impossible…"

"Told you…" May muttered dryly. With a swipe of the sword at Gatrie, and a kick to the gut at Boyd, Baruin knocked away the mercenaries with a single fluid motion.

Boyd's head was spinning as he vomited. Gatrie was stuttering as he saw the gaping slash in his armour. Shinon growled.

'_If I can't best this guy, how can I be the best?'_ the mind of the sniper buzzed. Another volley of arrows bounced off the metal-like chest. _'I know that was not what I was going to say…'_ The usual thud of an arrow hitting skin was replaced by a dull tink. _'I was going to say…If I can't best this guy, how can I best Ike?'_ He remembered the little boy…always falling down, and then being helped back up by his father. A spark of rage ignited inside him.

Baruin's eyes narrowed. He held his sword in front of him, like a shield.

"GRAAAAH!" Shinon's hands were a blur as he fired arrow after arrows with renewed aggression. Baruin twisted his arm. His sword was spinning like a windmill in a hurricane. The deadly projectiles were shredded against the great spinning barrier. Time was strangely lost as the two combatants faced off, so they couldn't tell if he had run out of arrows quickly or not. The point remained however, that he did run out.

Shinon collapsed to his knee. His fingers were numb from shooting; his bow couldn't have taken another shot anyway. "Damn…" he cursed. Baruin had stopped his barrier, peering through the eye-like hole, keeping his sword-guard up. After concluding that he was no longer a threat, the Black Army soldier began his advance.

Rhys wrested himself from May's grip. He dug into his pocket and passed her a small bag.

"Vulnaries." He answered her questioning stare. "Give them to everyone still alive."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" she asked.

"No, now quickly go!" He raised his stave in front of him.

Boyd crawled across the floor, his body unable to walk. He had to stop Baruin.

Gatrie tried his best to move, but with the heavy armour and his wound, he could do no more than twitch. But he had to save his friend.

Shinon pushed with his legs, trying to stand up.

"Damn…why is my body so weak?"

Baruin was resting his sword on his shoulder. He was set to kill. His shadow loomed over the exhausted man. The sword glinted as the sun peeked over the horizon. A blast of energy shook his body. Baruin staggered.

"Take this cur!" Rhys called a lot braver than he truly was. Great balls of light energy flew at the Heavy Blade. He darted out of the way…leaving Shinon directly in the line of fire.

"Oh…"

"Stupid Priest." Muttered the archer before being sent flying. Baruin was charging at Rhys, looking like a demon. The healer sent a bolt of light at Baruin. He dodged it. Rhys sent another. That missed too. Rhys sent blast after blast, keeping sure to keep moving, but each one merely crashed into the ground.

Suddenly, Baruin was stopped in his tracks. Fellow mercenaries had grabbed on to him from the ground.

"D-Do it! Rhys! Do it now!" the fighter clinging to the Heavy Blade's arm. Rhys knew the man. His name was Jack; he came from a village in Crimea. He respected Ike, so he joined. Rhys had made friends with Jack after a mission that sent the two off together. Rhys knew what Jack wanted him to do.

"I-I c-can't…"

"Don't say that! Just do it now!"

"…I…I'm sorry…friend." He laid the stave in front of him and, on his knees, began to prayer. "Carry their souls to paradise, oh beloved Goddess Ashera." He finished hurriedly. He then began the incantation, his speech immediately switching to the Heron tongue, "Oh blessed one, I call for your power. Bless me with the strength to seal away the wickedness of man. I ask thee for the divine energy, and piece the shadows before us…Let the light…Shine…forever bright…REXAURA!" Time seemed to stop.

The clouds above began to shift. They began to glow. The clouds were swirling into a vortex. May was frozen in the act of pouring an elixir down Gatrie's throat. Baruin stopped struggling against the men who had stopped him. Rhys's face shone ferociously. An eye opened in the centre of the vortex. A light brighter than the sun glared through. Soft lights fluttered down like fireflies.

"…Aureola…" Baruin muttered. A huge pillar of light descended down from the vortex. It crashed into Baruin and his captives in a blinding display of flashing, resonating lights. In the light, Jack smiled,

"Thank you friend…"

Rhys collapsed to the ground. He had done it. But he had also ended the lives of good people. He looked wearily up at the smoking crater. His body was wiped. He could barely move. May and Boyd, with Shinon over his shoulder, stood over him.

"You did all you could." Gatrie said reassuringly, looking strangely smaller than usual. It took a while to realise that he had stripped off his damaged armour.

"How many…others were alive?" the priest gasped.

"Only a few. That man is really strong." May sighed sullenly. There was a silence. Then Shinon groaned,

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news but…"

A chill went through Rhys's frail body. The standing mercenaries turned, an expression of shock and fear mixed in their faces. Baruin was calmly stepped out of the smoke. He brushed off what looked like the remains of a hand from his shoulder.

"…Next…victim…"

Rhys began to silently weep. He had killed his friends and frozen his body, for nothing. A pain like no other racked his mind.

"Ashera…" he whispered, "Why have you cursed me so?"

"Gatrie, can I count on you to look after Shinon and Rhys?"

"Why can't I help?"

"Your strong point was your armour," May explained, "With it in such a state you would be an annoyance, in the way."

"Ah, must you be so cruel?"

"This isn't the time to be thinking like that. So shut up and do as your told." Growled Shinon.

"Right…"

Baruin picked up his sword. He had let go of it in the blast. He held the handle up to eye level. A strange seal was engraved there.

"…intact…" he said approvingly. His other hand covered it up as he lowered the blade, battle ready. Two opponents were facing him now. A green-haired fighter, strong for his age and an able commander by the looks of it, and a red-haired girl, who's power was enigmatic but no doubt nothing. It looked like an easy task for Baruin.

Boyd readied his axe. He enjoyed fighting, but this? This he didn't enjoy. This man was…inhuman. His skin was his armour. His arms were his sword. And his sword was…his strength. The axe-wielder couldn't help but think that maybe, this guy was as strong as Ashnard.

"Well that isn't a comforting thought…" he said grimly.

May cracked her neck. She would get revenge. Revenge for everyone this man killed. Rhys didn't kill those men. Baruin did. That was truth to her. So she will fight. No sacrifice was in vain.

Boyd attacked first. He flicked a tomahawk which bounced uselessly off his chest. But then he was in there. The axe and the sword smashing repeatedly at one another. Each strike parried. No blow landed. Boyd fought with all his strength. Then May attacked from behind. She slammed punch after punch into his back. Baruin turned and swung at her. She jumped over it and Boyd got in a strike. The axe caused no visible harm, but the tremor it sent was evident. Baruin shuddered for a second, but quickly recovered and knocked back the Warrior with a swift kick. The two mercenaries backed off for a moment,

"Dammit…" cursed Boyd, "He's too strong."

"I'm not so sure. Your blow hurt him. If we can keep hitting them with those…" May trailed off hopefully.

"Get real. He was hit by Rhys's Rex Aura and was completely unaffected. If he can survive that and still fight with this amount of skill and power, he must have incredible energy reserves…Do you really think we can last long enough to exhaust that?" he retorted bitterly.

"Of course we can! You are the hero of the Crimean-Daein war, and I'm…strong."

"No. Ike is the hero. I was _a_ hero. An unnamed warrior who is only recognised by his service to him." He replied strangely calmly. May paused, trying to think of what to say.

"Boyd…are you jealous…of Commander Ike?"

"N-no…no…am I?" he asked himself. "He…is just so strong now…I don't compare."

"Boyd…"

"…enough…talking…" Baruin growled impatiently. "More…now…" He readied his blade. May quickly noted their lack of time, before he attacked.

"Boyd…you want to be better than him, don't you?"

"No…I am better…I am…"

"If you are better, then prove it! Fight this menace with me! Prove yourself better! This isn't the Boyd I know!"

"Prove myself…May." His voice and posture was suddenly restored to normal. "Thank you. Stay out of this fight from here on."

"What!? You expect to beat him alone?"

"…Ike could."

"I don't care about Ike! Think clearly man! Have you gone insane?"

"Heh…probably. With all the blows to the head I've received, who knows eh?" His grin had returned to his face. " Hey you!" he called to the annoyed Baruin. "Sorry for making you wait so long! Let's get real now, shall we?" Baruin nodded,

"…Don't…Just…me…"

"Alright whatever." Boyd smirked. Then, they attacked. They parried off each other, then Boyd dug his foot into the ground and pressed forward again. His axe slammed into the Heavy Blade's chest. The victim staggered, but responded with a wide slash. The warrior hopped over it, but was caught mid-air by a shoulder charge. Boyd tumbled over and over the ground. He quickly jumped back to his feet and struck again. Baruin fended him off with a jab from his gigantic blade. They traded blows once again. Baruin thrusted his sword at Boyd. He effortlessly jumped over it. He slammed his axe against the steel hide. Baruin swung his sword up again, catching Boyd's leg. The warrior didn't let the wound slow him down and slashed again. Baruin jumped backwards, out of the way. The flurry had ended; they both stood staring into each others eyes.

Boyd found the lack of emotion in the man's eyes. He found himself wandering the empty ocean of his eyes, searching for a reason behind the silence.

Baruin simply stared back. He had no thoughts other than battle. He knew that anyone under his watch will be unnerved. That was all. He wasn't searching for anything behind his opponent's will. His enemy was just another target.

May had watched the grisly clash with an increasing sense of dread. Something bad was going to happen. She had managed to restrain herself from joining the fray, but she would not let anything happen to Boyd.

Gatrie just stood helplessly over the two immobilised mercenaries. He watched in awe at the two fighting. He knew that if Boyd and May failed, he would stand no chance against the overwhelming foe.

Boyd reached into a pouch on his leg. Baruin, sensing danger in this move, dashed forward to intercept. Boyd's hand and removed a short rod and, what appeared to be, some sort of arm band. Baruin was nearing his target. Boyd calmly affixed the arm band to his arm, over his usual leather gauntlets. Baruin raised his sword, ready to cleave Boyd in two. Boyd squeezed the rod. Two sharp blades sprung out, revealing a Tomahawk-like weapon. A chain was hanging out from the arm band, which Boyd connected to the tomahawk. Baruin skidded to a halt, twitched his neck to the side just in time to avoid the weapon as it sailed through the air. It wasn't like a normal hand axe either. Instead of spinning, it flew straight through the air like a knife. The tips of the blades resembled horns and were no doubt adept at piercing skin.

Boyd flicked his arm, causing the chain to ripple. The tomahawk curled in the air and headed back to Boyd. The chain shot past the other side of Baruin's head. The warrior caught it with a smirk. The chain connecting the axe to his arm began to recede. It caught onto the back of Baruin's neck. They were locked for a moment. The Baruin was dragged across the battlefield. Boyd readied his axe in his free hand. Baruin stopped fighting the pull and also readied his weapon. In a matter of seconds, they were a mere meter away from each other. Wielding his axe in one hand, he swung at Baruin who mimicked with his giant sword. It all came down to timing…

"_Boyd, Oscar, c'mere for a sec." Greil called, "I got someone I want you to meet." The fighter and the Cavalier turned in interest at the new arrival. They headed over to the leader of their company. He was standing next to a scrawny blue-haired boy who was clutching a wooden trainer sword. "I'd like you to meet my son. Say hello Ike."_

"_H-Hello…" said the boy nervously. "My name is Ike and I want to be as great a swordsman as my Father." Greil grinned proudly at his son. Oscars offered his hand with a friendly smile,_

"_Hello Ike. My name is Oscar. I'm sure you will be even better than Commander Greil." He said warmly. Boyd was slightly less polite,_

"_Just how old are you anyway? You sure you should even be holding a sword?" he sneered. Ike's nervous expression was ruined by an annoyed look in his eye._

"_I turn twelve in a few weeks and I'm more than old enough to wield a sword. Who are you anyway?"_

"_Watch how you talk to your superior boy! My name's Boyd and I'm the greatest axe-fighter around! You won't find anyone better! Except Commander Greil of course…" Boyd added with respect. It was Ike's turn to sneer,_

"_I'd wager Miss Titania could beat you with her eyes closed!" _

"_Ah! You…you know Deputy Commander Titania?" _

"_Yes I do! And she is way better than you could ever be!"_

"_Hah! I'll surpass her and your father!"_

"_Doubtful! I'd bet you couldn't even beat me!" _

"_You think so do you!? Well then…here and now! I challenge you to a duel!" spouted Boyd._

"_You're on!" agreed Ike. Oscar laughed nervously,_

"_Ahaha…now Boyd, you are older and stronger than Ike. It wouldn't be a fair match just yet because you have more experience. So let's all just get along…"_

"_Try telling that to this punk!" yelled Boyd._

"_Now Boyd! Apologize to Ike!" said Oscar getting angry for the first time. _

"_It's alright. Talking big is the only thing he can do." Smirked the new arrival. _

"_You little…"_

_Greil simply smiled at the two boys. _

'Yes…both will grow to be fine warriors in their own right. Grow strong you two…' _he thought._

The axe was sent flying behind Boyd. He felt the blade bur itself into his shoulder, but was then roughly knocked away. The warrior grinned.

Baruin's fingers twitched. Boyd had not aimed to parry. With a well-timed slash, he had disarmed the assassin. His sword had managed to penetrate the light armour, but ultimately caused minimal damage before being forced away.

"Not done yet!" the young mercenary grinned. He jumped high into the air and, yanking the chain wrapped round his neck, hauled the Heavy Blade into the air. Being pulled down by gravity, readying the tomahawk, Boyd was driven to a collision course with the large man. With all the force his human body could muster, he drove the edge of his weapon into Baruin's head.

His whole body went rigid. As he fell back to the earth, he landed standing up, feet sinking into the ground, as he had when pulled up. His neck finally gave way and snapped his vision to the ground. Blood trickled down his forehead.

May cheered.

"Aright! Boyd! Boyd! You did it!" she cried.

"Wow, the clumsy oaf did it…" Shinon said, dumbfounded.

"Yeah! That's the way it should be! Great move!" boomed Gatrie.

"I'm…glad…" smiled Rhys between breath.

"G-Graah…Rrrrgah…" came a hoarse voice. All eyes flashed to the source. The voice suddenly changed. It was a higher pitch, with a clearer tone. The voice hid malice. Baruin chuckled. "Hehehe…interesting, interesting! So young and strong! Humans and beasts! You creatures of Ashera never cease to amaze me!" His body had not moved. Not even his mouth. Yet he was unmistakeably making the voice. A droplet of blood dripped from his forehead.

"What the hell?" Shinon muttered through gritted teeth.

"Hell…" the voice broke into laughter again. Baruin's body remained motionless, "An interesting thing to say…in such conditions."

"What does that mean?" the frightened May asked. The blow should have been fatal. She was sure Ashnard himself would have fallen with such a strike. "Are you even human?"

"Who are you asking?" They could awesome imagine the smirk the voice's owner must be wearing. Boyd gripped hold of his axe.

"Enough of this crap! Whatever the hell you are, you're gonna die all the same!" He darted behind the body, before jumping forward to slash open Baruin's back. He let loose a mighty roar as he flew through the air. His cry was cut short. A fist buried itself into his stomach. His axe clattered to the floor. Baruin hadn't even twitched.

All eyes, turned horrified at the arm…that reached straight out of Baruin's back. It was a bright shade of blue, but it seemed to have been dirtied by some amounts of filth. Four navy blue veins ran up it, bulging here and there to form little ovals. The skin itself seemed to be made of scales, but they had no edge and seemed to meld into each other. From just above the elbow, Baruin's back stopped them from seeing anymore.

Boyd's body went limp on the arm. With a careless flick, it tossed the warrior off. Baruin rolled his head around his shoulders.

"Aah…that was a good nap. Though it might have lasted too long." He smiled. His empty eyes had changed…they were now a deep set yellow, with a pair of lopsided stars for pupils. The navy veins ran down from his eyes, like the ones from the arm. It retreated back into his back. "Well, it looks like its time for me to kill!" he said cheerfully. May growled,

"Hey! You're next opponent is me!"

"Oh? So the female wants to die first? Well, so be it!" He pulled his legs out of the holes they had created. He arched his back, like a cat waiting to pounce.

"Dammit…D-Don't fight him…" Boyd called from the ground, "Let me…gah! My…My body!"

"You just lay there and wait. This is a job for me!" she grinned.

"My, my! Cocky little one aren't we?!"

The two fighters stared each other down. Baruin made no attempt to reclaim his weapon. He seemed to accept this as an unarmed battle. But he still made the first move. The climatic battle with this _new_ Baruin had begun.

**Wow…this took much longer than expected. I had hoped too get this first arc finished before FE10 was released. And, because I now know what the storyline is like, I have to change my own because they were so similar. I even had to change the identity of the Black Knight (yes he makes a return here). I think I might need to make this story set a little earlier after the war…the new Ike is way too awesome for mine. **

**As for this chapter…I didn't expect it to be so long. In truth it was supposed to be even longer, including the final fight between newcomer May and that freakish kinda guy, Baruin. But still…needed to update and all. I'm trying to juggle this, two of my own novels and all this school work…while leaving time for me to play games and such…**

**On another note, I have recently noticed that my Black Army is similar to the Black Fang. An elite group of Assassin Mercenaries with a top team heading it (Four Fangs versus the Black Mist…easy win for my guys) and an even more powerful guy heading that…Hmm…Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance**_-Inevitable_

_Sub-Chapter Four _

The little boy poked his food uncertainly. He was short and wrapped in red travelling cloak. Underneath the cloak was a light blue sleeveless tunic with an unneeded belt buckled over it. The clothes were previously dirty from travel, but had recently been cleaned. His dark brown eyes, usually filled with curiosity and ambition, where currently staring at the food in disdain. His face was filled with strong features, especially around his chin and mouth, strange in a boy so young. His hair was messy and near black, growing slightly down his neck.

"…You sure this stuff is edible?" he asked the woman across the table from him.

She was tall, with outlines of muscle only complimenting her figure. Her clothes had a nomadic feel; she was sporting a light brown cloak draped over her shoulders, cut short halfway down her back. Her long legs were plated with light armour, leaving her sandaled feet out of place. Her shirt was sleeveless and a faded white with a ring of golden characters around the collar. Her hair was a dark brown and combed back, with a few untidy ringlets here and there. Her face was beautiful and seemingly delicate. But her eyes were usually narrowed, almost squinting at times. The teal pools watched the world with powerful emotions. Resting on her lap was a broad labrys.

"Of course it's edible. It's good for you too." She replied, gazing out of the window. Her own food was untouched. The boy winced as he glanced at his food. Apparently it was a "Surprise Pancake". It was green and shapeless, with various coloured bits in it. He felt sick just looking at it. "For goodness sake, just eat it." The woman snapped irritably. Carefully he cut off a piece and placed it into his mouth. His eyes widened. Now he knew the surprise. It was delicious.

The Daein flag still fluttered in the breeze. The town was located in Daein, but was being controlled by a Begnion senator. Nevertheless, the townsfolk were proud Daein people. It was a fairly large town, and currently bustling due to the market that had blown in. Within the frothing crowds, the pair worked their way through the town. The boy whistled happily,

"Wow…am I stuffed!" he grinned, arms swinging by his sides. The woman glanced at him with an amused smile,

"I told you its edible." The woman stopped outside a dirty looking tavern. "Wait here." Her axe slung over her shoulder, she pushed the door open and disappeared from the boy's sight. The boy pulled a face at the door as it bounced back into its frame.

He scanned the crowds with a curious look. He saw three interesting looking strangers. They didn't look like normal travellers. One was a man in his mid-twenties with silver hair falling past his shoulders, a greyish tunic with light armour. A slim blade hung at his belt. His eyes were watching the people darting to their destination. The boy followed his gaze. For the first time, he noticed the fear in the eyes of the crowds.

"Interesting…" he thought aloud. The silver haired man was accompanied by two others.

One was a sickly looking girl with purplish hair, attired in the clothes of a travelling sage. The other was a young boy, probably only a bit older than himself. His hair was a messy black atop a boyish round face. His eyes were also black: they were framed behind a pair of glasses. His robes were a light shade of blue, coupled with the wooden sword at his waist, labelling him a novice swordsman. The boy guessed the other was in training underneath the man. He smirked,

"Are they a match for me? Maybe I should pick a fight…"

Zihark quickly rounded a corner. Ilyana and Zeke broke into a run in order to keep up. His hand was twitching at the hilt of his sword.

"Zeke." The swordsman called, without slowing down.

"Y-Yes sensei?"

"If this does turn into a fight, hide. Leave it to me and Ilyana."

"But-!"

"Do you want to die here? Have all your dreams shattered now, with your whole life ahead of you, by a bunch of bandits?"

"No…"

"Good."

The trio turned to see their fears confirmed. Several large men, wielding weapons from axes to maces, had surrounded the merchant wagon. Muston was backing back into the cart; hammer in hand as a defence. Daniel was straining under the weight of a sword. Zeke slipped away.

"Al'ight! We got ya surrounded! Just hand over ya cargo and we let ya go!" one of the bandits yelled. He was a big hairy man, a large ball and chain dangling from his arms.

"This here city is under Mancho control! Any merchant dumb enough to come her without permission has to hand over all their cargo…and their women!" another one added, licking his lips as he eyed Aimee's chest. The item merchant flushed and backed deeper into the wagon. Muston's teeth were grinding against each other.

"Dammit…just when they're out…" He suddenly noticed the approach of Zihark and Ilyana and brightened.

"Hold!" Zihark cried boldly, "Those merchants and their cargo are under our protection!" The Mancho bandits turned to greet the new arrivals.

"Weell, look what we have here. A swordsman and his whore!" one of them remarked. The group chuckled.

"Ooh, that frail look is lovely!" the bandit who had stared at Aimee grinned, his gaze fixed on the mage. Ilyana gave no inclination of listening to what they had said.

"Zihark, after this can we go eat? I'm hungry again." She groaned as her stomach roared.

"Sure." He smiled.

"They think that they can take away our rights? Get 'em!" the big, hairy one roared. The bandits roared and charged. Zeke was hiding behind a barrel, ready to learn all he could from his sensei. The mysterious boy stood watching from a rooftop with a curious smile. Ilyana flipped out a tome and began chanting. Zihark drew his sword.

The woman stepped out of the tavern.

"Dammit. Where did that little bastard get too?"

_Chapter Five_

Baruin was a blur, streaking towards May. She blocked his incoming punch. He struck several more times in quick succession, each time weakening her guard. He finished by sending her sprawling with a powerful kick. She bounced across the ground, before regaining footing. Her head was bent down as she panted,

"I'm…worn out already? Dammit, got to get up…" She lifted her head.

"Yo." The man smirked. He was crouching down, face to face with her. Instantly she twisted her body around and struck out with a quick. A split-second later and her leg was in Baruin's vice-like grip. She gasped in surprise. The blue fist blasted out of his chest and smashed her into jaw.

For May, time seemed to stop when she was hit. Everything her eyes perceived fuzzed out. It all turned to a blur of colour. From the dark-blue blur that was the arm emitted a bright white shock of energy. A dark green shrouded the grey mountain that was Baruin. But his eyes were overcome by the same light from the arm. May blinked. She was staring at the sky. Traces of orange were appearing. It was almost dawn. She tried to move. Her whole body seemed to have transformed into impossibly heavy stones.

"Two auras…" she breathed to the brightening sky. "He's just like me…" May closed her eyes. "But…we're different…he and I…"

"Oh?" Baruin frowned, "Down already? Now that's no fun. Barely a warm up…" He turned his glowing eyes to the others. "Looks like the axe guy ain't moving for a while." Boyd gritted his teeth. He tried to move again, but was greeting a stabbing pain in his chest. His ribs were broken and now in a treacherous angle. "Gingey's gonna die soon too…" Rhys winced. At that moment, he was cursing himself for being so fragile. "That red-headed archer girl doesn't look much better…"

"Shit! You bastard, I'm a man!" Shinon shouted. He immediately regretted it as his head began spinning. Then he realised for the first time, the voice was no longer coming from inside Baruin. The words flowed from the man's lips.

"Whatever." He chuckled; a disturbing noise. "And the big bloke looks beaten to. Heh, seems like my job has been all done for me. What a waste."

"Hey!" Gatrie yelled, climbing to his feet. "I'm not beaten yet!" Baruin couldn't have been more delighted.

"Hurray! You sure 'bout this? Looks like your missing your blue skin." He nodded to the Knight's chest, where his armour used to be before being ripped out by the sword now discarded on the floor.

"Heh. You can't hit me from the front and the rest of me is protected! I have nothing to fear!" he boasted.

"Y'sure about that?" The man dropped the last scraps of metal. Gatrie was on his knees, his lungs desperately clawing for breath. In the last five minutes, Baruin has pounded Gatrie and torn his armour off piece by piece. Gatrie's body was covered in bruises, and his arm was broken from a hit from the blue arm.

"Dammit…" the knight cursed under his breath. His eyes drifted to May's body. _'Need a little more time…'_

May was walking through a dark corridor. A faint red light filtered through the grimy windows that lined the walls. The wooden floorboards had once been a healthy brown, but now they were charred black. Colourless pain peeled off the walls. She could smell burning; the stench slivered into her nostrils like a snake. Even though it was silent, May felt like ten thousand people were all wailing at her. But she had learnt to ignore it. She had been here before.

She passed a painting. It was nothing more than a vibrant mixture of blue and red. She ignored it. She came across another. It depicted an orb of light shining on some shapeless black form. Like the first she walked past. A third painting came into view. It was blank. May froze in mid-step. Thoughts raced through her mind. That picture should not have been blank. What could it mean? She continued walking as though she hadn't seen it.

Gatrie roared and threw a punch out. But his target drifted out of the way. He flung out again. His fist crashed into thin air.

"Hey now, are you even trying?" taunted the Black Mist assassin. His dark skin was now tinted blue. Navy blue lines had begun creeping from his right temple in a wavy fashion. His teeth had become the jagged jaws of a beast.

"Not yet…" panted Gatrie, "Not…done yet!" He charged again.

"This is getting really boring."

May had reached a door. Behind it was what she wanted. She pushed against the old oak door. It didn't move. Pausing for a second, she decided to pull the brass clad handle. The door swung open effortlessly. Again, strange.

Behind the door was not another corridor, or a room. It was a nexus.

The Heavy Blade was gripping Gatrie by his neck. His body was hanging uselessly. Blood trickled from his mouth.

"Tell me, where can I find someone strong?" Baruin asked, a demented grin on his face. "I haven't been out for soo long. This is a chance to give worth to your life, however short. Make it count." Gatrie was silent, "Bah. I should have known this buffoon had no wisdom to offer."

"I have something." Replied Gatrie suddenly. A smile overtook his face. "Look out."

Baruin paused, thinking what he could mean. Realisation dawned. He twirled his head around…in time to see a foot lash out at him.

The kick struck perfectly against the side of his face. Tremors racked his body. Gatrie was released. Baruin was sent flying into, and through, the wall.

"Is that you…Acheron? She asked. May had changed. Her body was letting off a huge amount of visible flaming red energy. Thick black, jagged lines ran down her arms and legs, coiled around her torso, slid up her neck and formed on both her cheeks and down the bridge of her nose. Like a laguz. Her red hair had grown longer, now past her shoulders, and wilder. Her eyes had also become yellow, with star-like pupils.

Baruin steadily got to his feet. He had been blown through the wall and had left a trench where he had slid to a stop. Growling, he wiped the blood from his face. Then he heard that familiar name, from a familiar voice. It wasn't the girl's usual voice. This one was much deeper and more aggressive. He smiled to himself as he stepped past the rubble and into the fort once more.

"Styx? Wow it's been long! Still pack a punch, eh?" he was grinning again, "Or should I say a kick?"

"Oh? So you do remember me." May, or rather Styx, responded, "Acheron, what are you doing here?" she asked dangerously. Baruin, or Acheron, laughed,

"Almost exactly what you're doing here! I was given a vessel like you. Although the idiots messed it up a bit. Heck, I wasn't even supposed to get this one. Though it turns out this one is a better match for me than the other."

"Acheron. Withdraw from here."

"Hah! And why should I do that?"

Boyd looked from one to the next from his position on the floor.

_Dammit_ he thought, _What the hell is happening? Styx? Acheron?_

"Are you really planning on fighting me?" snarled Styx.

"Sure, sure! Why not? If I let this go, the bastard will lock me up again. I worked to hard, screwing with my vessel's body functions to make him lose, to be stuck in that damned place again! I'm not a pet! Or a plaything! To be called out when this thing needs me, only to be locked up!"

"I can see…" May's eyes widened to a stare, "The binding was poorly done."

"Yeah. Ah well, all the talking is boring. To battle! Let's show our audience how to really fight!"

In a flash, the two attacked.

Both of their initial punches smashed against the other. With a grunt, Styx turned away the attack, and then twisted her body to land another blow to the head. He recovered well; retaliating by the way of an uppercut. Styx flipped out of the assault, before letting off a burst of speed and attacking again.

He slapped away her first punch. Then her second. He sidestepped the third. Ducking under a roundhouse, he swept at her feet. She hopped over it, rearranged her stance, midair, and punched down at the ground. Her fist sunk into the ground, causing a wide area around it to crumble. Acheron, having darted out of the way last second, charged like a bull at her. Indeed, like a bull, he crashed headfirst into her, then tossed up. May's body was thrown like a ragdoll into the air.

Styx punched the empty air before her. Her fist erupted with four streaming flames. They spiralled to the ground, taking shapes like wolves, and blasted the ground where Acheron had previously been. He had leapt back, before mimicking her action sending blue flaming hawks up at her. But she was already gone. He realised that by the fist which drove into his back. Unable to fight back the power, he was sent sprawling forwards.

Styx swept her right arm in a wide arc, shooting out a wave of fiery energy. The flaming wave soon took the shape of a row of flaming wolves. He got to his feet, but was blasted forward again as the wave crashed into him. He pulled himself back up with a growl. He suddenly leapt to the side and blasted a volley of the blue hawks.

She darted between the attacks, before shooting forward. Her fist smashed into Acheron's heart. He let out a snarl, but wasn't moved by the attack. His human arms grabbed her arms. The blue arms reached out from the man's shins and grabbed hold of her legs. She was immobilised. All four hands began to glow with his blue fire.

A scream.

"MAY!!!" Boyd screamed. He immediately regretted it as he felt blood well up inside his mouth. He gagged as it splattered across the floor. "Dammit…it shouldn't be like this." His throat was burning.

_May screamed as her limbs burnt. It wasn't like usual fire. Its pain was like a disease. Spreading throughout the body and ripping her apart piece by piece. No. It wasn't like a disease. It was worse. _

_Her hands groped through the darkness. _

"_Help me…" She suddenly froze. She looked down. Her legs had begun to disintegrate. "Help me!" she called. A light flashed into life. It began growing bigger and bigger. She reached out for it. But her arms had too begun to disintegrate. _

_Another scream._

"_Why did they do this to me?"_

_A young boy was floating amidst the white. He looked at his hands. "These are…my hands. Aren't they?" He held it close to his face. "Cold. Why is it cold?" He let his hand fall back down. "Why did they let this happen? Why didn't they save me?" Tears were floating away from his eyes. In the empty whiteness, the tears converged into a large mirror. He stared at himself for a while. "Why did they abandon me?" _

_Three other people were standing around his reflection. Two girls, both the same age, with purple hair holding swords. Both were smiling at him. And the other was a boy. He was the oldest and tallest with green-tinted blonde hair. He was grinning toothily with an axe resting on his shoulder._

_He reached out to them._

"_Who are you? Why did you abandon me? Why…why…why…Why do I keep asking that? Who are they…who am I? I…I don't remember anymore. I…I don't like this place!" His body began twitching violently. "No…no…no…" He clutched his head "Let me out! LET ME OUT!!!" Strange black energy blasted out from his body, taking over the white. He screamed._

May slowly opened her eyes. Gatrie was standing over her, with a worried look on his face. Seeing her awake, he turned and shouted at someone. She couldn't hear what was being said. Gatrie had got hold of a bottle, and started pouring the blue liquid down her throat.

"…alright May?" Hearing was slowly returning, "Are you alright May?" The knight repeated.

"Am I…alive?" she wondered.

Boyd stretched his body, checking if he was hurt anywhere else. The burning sensation had left. He glanced around the battlefield.

Rhys was up and checking for survivors. He had managed to force his body into action after downing an elixir. So far the survival count was two. Both had died shortly after.

Shinon was supporting Rhys, but his face showed deep thought on something else.

Gatrie was with May, who had recently woken up.

'_What happened? That man…he beat May…but…he shouted out and collapsed…then he was gone…Argh, what the heck is going on!?'_

The two girls let out a sigh.

"Geez, could this guy be any heavier?" one asked. She was young, barely fourteen, yet she carried an axe with a feeling of confidence. She wore dark green armour, the armour of a wyvern knight. Her hair was also green, although lighter in a long ponytail, and her eyes were possessed by a feral look.

"Let's just go." The other girl said. She was about the same age, size and height as the other girl but still looked drastically different. She was wearing the purple armour of a Pegasus knight, but her hair was a deep red, cut short around her face. Just from her stature is was easy to tell she was afraid and withdrawn. In her hand rested an ornate lance.

"Aww, I wanted to fight as well!"

"We…must listen to our orders."

"Fine, fine. Here, I'll carry him."

A Pegasus and Wyvern took off into the dawn sky. Neither had been there moments before.

**Finally put an end to that fight…God that took forever. Hell, I even cut off a chunk of the fight yet still…**

**Ah well, it's over now. Next battle is going to involve a bit less destruction, so that's a** **plus. Kind of.**


End file.
